The Darker Side Of Miami
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The line between personal lives and professional ones sometimes gets blurred when you're trying to protect the ones you love. Alison, Miguel and Veronica know that being kids with family as cops can be dangerous... but Ali never imagined she'd end up caught in a lunatic's path. (AU, unrelated to the Calderone's Destruction series)
1. Chapter 1

**1989…**

"Haven't heard from you in a few days… you okay, lieutenant?" Gina asks after Martin let her into his home.

"A bit… shocked, really. Didn't really expect Sonny and Rico to quit the force, they've become like family. And we've known each other for a long time Gina… it's okay to call me Martin." Martin says, Gina nodding and Martin noticing that her curly black hair was pulled back into a ponytail…

He wouldn't have normally noticed things like that, Gina normally dressed casually when she wasn't at work and today, she was dressed in a white sundress and wearing sandals… but it was that she was more natural looking than the time she spent undercover that made Martin start feeling like this…

Martin leaned in and lightly kissed Gina, who reciprocated the kiss and rested her hands on his shoulders as he held her…

Little did they know then that it was the start of their life together.

 **Present time…**

A low growling noise woke 14 year old Alison Castillo up and she glanced at the alarm clock, seeing it was 4:16 in the morning… before glancing down at Elvis.

"Hey, Elvis… you hungry?" Ali mumbles, reaching down and lightly petting the aging alligator. It all flashed back to her… slapping Jake, ditching the last two classes, hanging out with Ryan, the fight with Miguel…

Ali ended up at the one place she felt safe… and while it wasn't the original _St. Vitus Dance_ , it had basically become a second home to her. Sonny and Julia had bought a bigger yacht when their twins Amber and Brady were born and Elvis had become like a guardian to the kids.

Elvis growled a bit and pointed his head towards the Tv, Ali turning it on and turning the volume up.

"...in a repeat of our earlier broadcast, another woman has been found dead in the Blue Waters hotel, the murder once again mirroring a string of murders committed in 1987 by a killer known as The Savage. Police have no leads as to a suspect yet and are amping up patrols in the Miami-Dade metropolitan area…" The news reporter says, Ali shutting the Tv off and readjusting the nightshirt Amber let her borrow as the oak door to the guest room opened and 53 year old Sonny Crockett walked in.

"Hey, kiddo. Having trouble sleeping?" Sonny says, Elvis responding for Ali by grunting.

"It's on the news again… he killed another one." Ali says, Sonny sitting across from her and pulling her into his arms, the two hugging. Sonny knew that Gina and Martin as well as Rico and Trudy did their best to shield Ali, Miguel and the siblings best friend Veronica 'Roni' Tubbs from the violence that had been a big part of their lives, the kids knew how crazy things got sometimes. Rico and Sonny were no longer cops but Trudy, Gina and Martin still were…

Ali would wait up some nights for one or both of her parents to come home and end up falling asleep on the couch… there were some nights that she was scared she and Miguel would lose their parents.

"They're gonna find him, Ali… it's scary, I know it is but he's not gonna hurt you." Sonny whispers, lightly stroking his goddaughter's slightly messy and recently cut raven curls, Ali having had enough of the summer heat and wanting to change things up a bit before starting high school this year.

At the same time, 16 year old Miguel Castillo was regretting the fight he had with Ali and letting Jake Ballard's taunting get into his head, the angry words still echoing.

" _Maybe Jake's right, maybe you are a promiscuous little tramp! What 14 year old girl hangs around a 21 year old man, Alison?!" Miguel yelled, Ali's eyes burning with rage. Ali grabbed her red stiletto heels and her purse and pushed her way past Miguel. "And where the hell do you think you're going?!" He yelled, Ali putting her shoes on._

" _Why would you care after what you just called me?! Fuck you, Miguel Christopher Castillo!" Ali yelled before storming off out the door, Miguel following after her._

" _Whatever happens, don't come crying to me! You're gonna get what you deserve, Alison Elena!" Miguel yelled as Ali stormed down the street, not even bothering to look back as Miguel slammed and locked the door._

Miguel reached over, turning the white and black lamp on and finding his glasses, putting them on and standing up. He quietly walked across the black carpet and picked up a photo of him and Ali from when he was 15 and she was 13.

Ali's deep brown eyes seemed to sparkle with a childlike innocence then… Miguel found it hard to believe that the picture had been from 8 months ago. What he didn't know back then is that Ali had gotten a fake ID from Noogie Lamont, a former informant for the police department, and started sneaking into bars, dressing up and making herself look much older.

Miguel missed the days when Ali would sneak up behind him and jump on his back, he remembered spinning around and making Ali laugh like crazy… to him, it seemed like his baby sister was growing up too fast.

"You used to climb up next to me and fall asleep when you didn't want to be alone after a nightmare… I really acted like a jerk last night, Ali. I hope you know how sorry I am." Miguel says softly, putting the picture back down and silently praying that Ali would return home unharmed.

But he doubted that she'd forgive him right away for the things he said... and she'd have every right to be angry at him.


	2. Chapter 2

" _What… how did you know where to find me?" The raven haired lady that I'm watching from a distance asks as two guys and a girl approach her… ah, damn. Can't get to her now… the tall blonde guy also resembles someone I know, someone who tried to send another raven haired woman after me a long time ago._

" _You and Ryan know the Red Light District like the backs of your hands, Ali. And Miguel called me, he's scared to death." The blonde girl says._

" _Bullshit, Amber! Miguel tell you what he called me earlier?!" Ali snarls, her expression shifting to anger… ah, feisty one._

" _Ali, he didn't mean it. You and I both know siblings fight and go too far." Amber says, her and the other two helping Ali outside…_

Ali stirred around when it was a little after 11am, having felt someone tickling her but didn't need to open her eyes as she knew who it was.

"Cut it out, Brady." Ali mumbles, Brady grinning slightly and trailing his fingers on Ali's spine like he normally did, Ali smacking Brady's hand away. "I ain't talking to Miguel now, don't even try forcing me to." She says, Ryan walking in.

"Should've warned ya, hungover Ali is not a fun Ali." Ryan says.

"Well, one of you needs to straighten things out with Miguel." Brady says, hearing another set of footsteps and looked, seeing Julia. "Amber still asleep, Mom?" He asks.

"You know her… a stressful day makes her impossible to wake up the next morning." Julia says.

"Yesterday was stressful for Ali and Miguel too... Miguel took it out on Ali." Brady says, Julia lightly rubbing Ali's back.

"Is he giving her hell for hanging out with you?" Julia asks after turning to Ryan.

"That and Jake was giving Miguel hell after that fight between Ali and Britt 3 weeks ago." Ryan says, Julia lightly hugging Ali before walking upstairs and dialing Caroline's number.

"Julia?" Caroline says.

"Is Jake there?" Julia asks. A few seconds went by before Jake had the phone in his hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Crockett?" Jake asks.

"What has gotten into you, the way you treat Ali and Miguel?!" Julia asked in an angered tone.

"Ali only tell you her side?! She caused my sister and Ryan's relationship to fall apart!" Jake says angrily, Julia turning and seeing Ali before handing the phone to her.

"Pinning the blame on me? Really Jake, that's just damn pathetic! You've been nothing but a bully since you and your bitch of a sister returned! Even before you left, you were always pushing Miguel around! Then you really pushed it too far when you called my mom a whore and blamed her for Caroline and Sonny's marriage falling apart over 20 years ago!" Ali says, half shouting but stopping when she felt Sonny's hand on her right shoulder, Sonny lightly taking the phone from her and hearing a shouting Jake.

"Hey, calm it down! None of what happened then was Gina's fault, don't you dare take it out on Ali!" Sonny says before hanging up.

"To be fair… I started going off and shouting at him first, Uncle Sonny." Ali says, Sonny lightly rubbing her shoulders.

At the same time, Amber dragged herself out of her bed and rubbed her face, her phone ringing and her answering it.

"We found her, Aunt Gina. Ali's okay." Amber says, Gina breathing a relieved sigh.

"That's good to hear… Miguel told me about the fight they had. Well, part of it at least, he said it was just a fight and that we know how Ali gets sometimes." Gina says.

"She was damn upset, it wasn't no little fight. I understand both have tempers and…" Amber says.

"They've been getting on each other's nerves lately. The sooner this case is solved, the better." Gina says.

"Yeah. I'll call ya back later, Aunt Gina." Amber says before they hang up, Amber going to find Brady.

"Oh hey, sis. What's up?" Brady says, Amber whispering her idea to him and Brady's eyes widening. "You think she and the others will go for it?" He asks.

"Go for what?" Ryan asked from the doorway, making both jump for a few seconds.

 **An hour and a half later...**

"You can't be serious, luring him out into the open?!" Ali says after Amber explained her plan.

"Yes, we are. You fit the profile of his victim so we know which undercover role you'll have to take." Amber says, Ali knowing she was right.

"If we decide to get Roni involved, we can have her and me dress up as homeless people. Amber, you're sure that Izzy and Noogie will be able to steal Uncle Stan's surveillance van, right?" Brady says.

"We are gonna need the van for this, there's a park not too far from the area in the Red Light District." Amber says, unzipping the bag she brought over earlier. It had some of Ali's things in it as well as some things Amber bought from the 24 hour Xxx shop, a black and red cut out mini dress and black thigh high stiletto heeled boots.

Ali looked up at Amber, the taller teen knowing what her cousin was thinking.

"Just got to look the part… that guy or any sleazeball tries anything…" Amber says, handing Ali an Italian stiletto switchblade.

At the same time, Izzy and Noogie were sneaking into the parking lot of the Burger King that Stan had stopped at, Annie tagging along with them and hearing Miguel and Stan talking.

"Look, Ali idolizes you and she'll always be your baby sister but she's also very strong willed and sociable. She's also growing up and trying to have fun while she's still young, Miguel." Stan says.

"I know she is but… hanging out with Ryan Rivera? I don't trust that guy, why is he hanging around someone much younger?" Miguel says.

"I understand but… I knew Ryan's dad. If Ryan's anything like Eddie, he's looking out for Ali, protecting her. Ironically, he and Ali are the same ages as Eddie and Maria are when they first met." Stan says, unaware that Izzy, Noogie and Annie were driving off with the van… Miguel however, saw it happen.

"I really hope Miguelito doesn't say anything about this." Izzy says as he drove the speed limit to avoid suspicion.

"Hopefully, the kids know what they're doing with this… the girls at the strip club are freaking out, keeping weapons with them. Sad thing is, the girls aren't much older than Ali is." Annie says.

"Times have changed in over 20 years… girls in that business are getting younger and younger." Noogie says, hoping that Amber's plan works and that the killer won't take another innocent life.

But Noogie had a feeling that this was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali's P.O.V, A few hours later…**

"Quit fidgeting, okay?" Ryan whispers, lightly rubbing my back as I straightened out the skirt of my dress, double checking to make sure the knife was hidden in my right boot and that I could see the van nearby.

"They better be sure that this'll work, Ryan." I say, unaware that in my dress was a little microphone… until I heard Brady.

"This will work, Castillo, now chill out!" Brady says. I straightened up, glancing in the window of the hotel to check my reflection before walking away and trying to be confident about this… surveying the area, I look for anyone matching the description of the killer.

It's barely a minute into this that I hear a familiar car engine, the one belonging to Uncle Stan's Firebird… oh, damn it Izzy, he saw you didn't he?!

"Uh… this isn't what it looks like." I say after Stan gets out and approaches me… and then I see Miguel in the passenger seat of the car, Miguel turning angry when he sees me dressed up and looking much older than 14. "We've got a bit of a problem, pal." I whisper into the microphone.

 **Brady's P.O.V**

"Zoom in." I say, Amber adjusting the camera and seeing Ali, Stan and… ah, damn it, Miguel!

"Damn it Izzy, I thought you said that Miguel would keep his mouth shut!" Amber growls at Izzy, who was dressed as a homeless person as well.

"I thought he would've, we're just trying to take a killer off the street!" Izzy says in a frustrated tone, throwing something at Stan's car to cause a distraction.

"Freeze, Miami Vice!" Stan shouts, us seeing him chase after Izzy as Miguel tried to drag Ali to the car.

"Let go of me, damn it!" Ali says, half yelling before punching Miguel and running off after he let her go, Miguel chasing after Ali.

"Switek, we're getting reports of chases in progress in the Red Light District. Please respond." We hear Trudy say over the CB.

"Reports are… exaggerated, over." I say after picking up the microphone, trying my best to sound like Stan.

"Brady?! What the hell are you doing in the bug van?!" Trudy asks.

"Unofficial operation, we're taking on the serial killer. Turns out at the same time that Miguel couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut and now he's opened the drain and kicked the whole plan down it!" I say.

"I'm gonna kick your ass all the way to Key West, Miguel Christopher!" We hear Ali shout… and thanks to the microphone in her dress, Trudy hears it too along with some punches exchanged.

"Ali's gonna hurt him, I'm gonna go try to calm her down!" Ryan says into his microphone before we hear him running off again.

"Ah ha!" We hear after the doors are yanked open, look and see Stan, who had cuffed Izzy.

"Brady, hand the microphone to Stan!" Trudy says, me handing it to Stan and Amber and Veronica going to find Ali, Ryan and Miguel.

"I know how the kids got a hold of my van… Izzy, want to say hello?" Stan says.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut and then we get busted by that damn rookie Ramirez right outside the Blue Waters hotel!" Martin and Gina heard, ran into the squad room and saw Ali, Miguel, Veronica, Brady, Amber and Ryan, all of them bruised and bleeding.

"Alright, you all. What happened?" Martin says after he and Gina joined the teens and 21 year old.

"This group tried their hand at an undercover op." Miguel says angrily.

"Yeah, and with Brady and Amber, people who've done this before, we would've gotten it done with a grade A if you hadn't screwed it up!" Ali shouts.

"Hey, easy! You two have been getting on each other's nerves lately and being around each other a lot can be frustrating but you have to stay calm!" Gina says, helping Ali sit down after finding a medical kit.

"We had things under control until it all went down the drain!" Ali says, hissing slightly as Gina cleaned up Ali's cuts with some antiseptic spray, Ali glaring at Miguel. "And did I forget to say that Izzy and Noogie have done things like this before too?! What the hell were you thinking, Miguel?!" She asks, Miguel losing it completely.

"Trying to keep my little sister from getting killed is what I was thinking!" Miguel says, handing the switchblade he found in Ali's boot to Martin.

"Amber, is this yours?" Martin asks.

"Yes… I build them when I get bored, sell them mostly… keep the best ones." Amber says.

Ali's phone rang, Gina answering it.

"Hey, Sonny. We've got… a bit of a problem here. The kids tried to pull an undercover job in the Red Light District and things went crazy." Gina says, startling Sonny.

"How crazy, darlin?" Sonny asks.

"Ali and Miguel got into a fight that left both bruised and bleeding after Miguel found out about the job, I think Ryan tried to break the fight up… and in order to do this job, they had Izzy and Noogie steal the bug van." Gina says.

"Stan's gotta be pissed off, even more than when Izzy stole the bug van back in 85." Sonny says, the sound of glass breaking in the background making Gina and Ali jump as Sonny shouts "Hey, put that down Alicia!", Alicia yelling drunkenly at Sonny.

"Is Elvis sleeping on the job again, Uncle Sonny?" Ali asks sarcastically.

"He's older now, kiddo. He can't exactly-" Sonny says, ducking when Alicia threw a frying pan at him.

Alicia screamed and jolted violently when two taser wires hit her spine, her falling down and Sonny seeing Billy.

"Damn it… what the fuck?!" Alicia tries to yell as Billy handcuffs her but because she was gasping for air, her voice was at a normal volume.

"What the hell just happened?" Sonny heard Ali ask after walking outside with the phone.

"Billy just tasered and cuffed Alicia… Caroline ain't gonna be happy with me." Sonny says.

 **A half hour later...**

"Arresting your own sister, how can you do that?!" Alicia yells as Billy drags her into the police station.

"There's the matter of you throwing a frying pan at my dad and trashing the boat, that's called attempted assault and vandalism." Billy says, Alicia seeing Ali and the others and turning angrier.

"Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse." Ryan mutters.

"Shut up, Rivera!" Miguel says, jumping back when Ali got angrier and started shouting.

"Anh im di, Miguel!" Ali shouts, Martin pulling Ali aside and the two talking in Vietnamese.

"The hell are they saying?!" Alicia asks after Billy puts her in a cell, Billy ignoring her and walking over to Brady.

"Heard it over the CB, you and the other really stole the bug van?" Billy says.

"Yep. And then two chases ensued, Stan chasing Izzy and Miguel trying to chase Ali… then a fight broke out between them." Brady says.

"That explains the cuts and bruises on them but who tried to break it up?" Billy asks.

 **45 minutes ago…**

"Alright you two, that's enough!" Brady shouts as he, Amber, Veronica and Ryan manage to pull Ali and Miguel apart.

"We had things under control, why the hell did you go and tell Stan what was happening?!" Ali yelled at Miguel, both scratched up from the fight.

"Who's idea was it for you to dress up like a hooker?!" Miguel shouts.

"That was the idea for trying to lure the killer out into the open, nothing dangerous was gonna happen to Ali!" Amber shouts.

"And what if you couldn't reach her in time?! What if the killer found the knife or the tiny microphone?!" Miguel asks before everyone heard a siren and looked, seeing Ramirez get out of his patrol car.

"About time someone caught up with you all. You got the Vice squad in an uproar." Ramirez says after walking over to them.

"Shut up, you smug little bastard!" Ali growls, Ramirez trying to arrest her but Ryan slammed his fist into Ramirez's face, knocking three teeth out.

"Run!" Ryan yells, the group running off.

 **Present time…**

"That explains why when I found Ramirez, he had an ice pack on his face. But how did he catch up with you?" Billy says.

"Mig decided it'd be a good idea to blow the whole op, exposed us. Broke our cover and possibly any future shot at getting to this guy, and that pal, is why I don't work with newbies to the stuff, unstable people or people who may attract the stupidity of unstable people." Brady says.

"You all could've gotten yourselves killed!" Miguel says, Ali rubbing the right side of her forehead in aggravation.

"Look, we've done it all before, me and Amber! This _exact_ operation technique! Now think of it this way, brother to brother here. Amber's done it before, in the exact role Ali was in, and do you see any reluctance in her? She… _we_ know what we're doing, your sister would've been in more danger picking up a can of garden peas!" Brady says.

Ali leaned against Martin, who tried to comfort his daughter.

"This was not how I saw the night ending. Now I understand why Uncle Sonny and Uncle Rico retired." Ali says, Martin lightly hugging her.

"Usually, it's only like this while you or someone else is learning, which you are. Once you learn the ropes, you're running your hand on silk." Brady says.

At the same time, Billy had decided to call Caroline and inform her of what happened.

"She threw a frying pan at your dad?!" Caroline says, slightly shocked.

"And trashed his home… and you're not gonna like this, I had to tase and arrest Alicia." Billy says, Caroline turning angry.

"Billy, that's your little sister! How could you do that?!" Caroline yells.

"Hey, if it was my choice, I would've just dragged her home but that just doesn't work on her! And by trashing the boat and throwing the pan at my dad, she committed vandalism and attempted assault, it became a criminal offence then!" Billy says.

"All I was doing was trying to talk some sense into him!" Alicia yells.

Ali stood up and walked over to the cell, gripping the bars suddenly.

"Are you gonna calm your ass down?! We've got bigger problems to deal with than your drunken rage, you crazy brat!" Ali says, having lost her patience and turned Caroline's rage to her since Caroline was on speakerphone.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling my daughter, your former best friend, a crazy brat?!" Caroline yells, Ali walking to the phone.

"Emphasis on former, you and your family upped and left after Jake broke my damn arm!" Ali says, Billy handing her an empty Styrofoam cup and Ali walking to the machine nearby, deciding to make a cup of green tea.

"I got frustrated too on nights like these, Alison." Gina says after walking over to Ali.

"How did you deal with it, Mom? Being undercover… things had to have gotten intense to where the lines blurred from time to time." Ali says as the hot water filled the cup and Ali put the teabags in, holding them down with a plastic spoon.

"The lines did blur at times… first time was back in 1984, trying to bust Lupo Ramirez." Gina says, Ali nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard that last name and Gina knew why, because of the rookie who hadn't explained his background and was standoffish most of the time. "It's alright, I don't think he's a relative." She says as Ali finished fixing her cup of tea and threw the bags and spoon away.

But the words did little to soothe Ali… she was convinced that something wasn't right with Ramirez.


End file.
